Madagascar Tickle Fest
by Bloodlustful
Summary: When circumstances make it so the Madagascar quartet, along with Vitaly, Stefano, Gia, Florrie and Zuba, all have to be taken to NYC and put in Central Park Zoo for their new, final and permanent home, depression ensues for everyone. But there is a way to cheer the mood and everyone engulfed by it up, and Alex and Gia have just the thing. At the expense of Marty and Gloria, that is


Greetings! I'm back with a threequel to my popular, well received and hilarious Alex Tickles Gloria fanfic! On account of how someone wanted there to be a fic in which Alex tickles Marty, I have made both that and a story in which Gloria gets tickled for the third time, and this time by Gia! After the gang has no choice but to go to live in New York City due to various conditions, they are all feeling down and depressed, but no one more than Marty and Gloria. So, to cheer them up, and to give themselves and everyone else a good laugh and destroy the depression of everyone, Alex performs his tickling talents upon Marty, and Gia does much the same to Gloria! Can it work to make the mood go from glum to glad? Find out in this fanfic threequel!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Madagascar franchise.

Madagascar Tickle Fest

It was funny, and crazy, the way the world worked sometimes. Especially in the case of Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Gia, Vitaly, Stefano, Zuba and Florrie. You see, a lot of things had gone on of late. There are too many to list here, but what you need to know is that they led both to Alex, Marty, Melman, Gia, Vitalty, Stefano and Gloria being in a position where they all had to end their circus life and go back to the Central Park Zoo in New York City where they lived originally, and additionally, both of Alex's parents, Zuba and Florrie, had to be brought to that same zoo to live the rest of their lives, and they were deported there by rangers. Luckily, and by chance, all other animals in the place Alex's folks lived were able to remain there, although they had to change particular home regions in that reserve, but in any case, poor Zuba and Florrie had to be put into crates(with air holes, food, water and pillows, of course)and onto a plane. Just like the four original Madagascar gang members and their three circus friends had to get on a train which was destined for NYC. Needless to say, both Zuba and Florrie, as well as the seven friends from the circuses of Europe, were feeling quite unhappy and glum. That the other members of the circus the latter group performed with had to be moved to different zoos to live only made it sadder and more depressing.

Able to tell the animals they were bringing to the Central Park Zoo were depressed once they'd gotten there, both the returners of the seven former circus stars and the deporting rangers of Alex's parents decided they might cheer up a bit if they were all put in the same cage together, and as such, a gigantic, roomy and lavish enclosure was ordered to be built for them. The best of the best of construction workers and builders were summoned, while they were each put in one separate private enclosure each so they could have some time alone, given they needed it due to their upset states, and so the new paradise of an exhibit would come as a wonderful surprise and a lovely gift for them once they were introduced to it. After a while, the enclosure was totally in addition to thoroughly completed, and the nine animals were brought out of their private places and placed in their new home in the Central Park Zoo together, the humans who did so hoping that they would feel happier now, especially since, under such circumstances as the current ones, this had to be their home and place to live for all time. There was no other way or alternative.

Though they all liked how beautiful and roomy it was, as well as how there was plenty to do, and though they all were able to tell that an attempt to make things nicer and more cheerful for them on the part of the humans who brought them here when there was no way around it was all too evident and obvious here, not to mention how Alex was elated to see his parents again and vice versa, him hugging them and them hugging him back before he introduced them to Vitaly, Gia and Stefano, the only ones who didn't know them, the problem was that even with how they weren't quite as gloomy and morose as they'd been before discovering what a beautiful new sort of place and home they had, they couldn't help but still feel sad and depressed due to how things were so much different and so unexpectedly, and ironically, they knew deep down this was for their own good, but that didn't mean they had to like it or be happy about it, and they did neither despite not denying how high quality their cage was.

There was a long silence after Alex's happiness from seeing his parents again wore off of him and so did their happiness from seeing him again, and these states of reunited joy wore off at the same time that the interest on the part of Vitaly, Gia and Stefano from meeting them which saw to the temporary dulling of their upset and gloom wore off, and so did the pause in sadness on the part of Gloria, Melman and Marty, who were distracted by the reunions and introductions from being so unhappy. What broke that silence, though, was that Alex came up with the perfect idea to cheer himself and everyone else up and make it easier to adjust to their new life in what was, ironically, the original home of the original quartet. At least location-wise, anyway. This was a far better cage than any of them had before, but on to Alex's bright idea to brighten the massively melancholy mood. He said: "Uh, Gia? Could I see you a second, please?" Gia then said: "All right…" and came over, asking: "Yes, Alex? Is there something you need?"

"More like something I want to tell you. I have an idea of how to turn this gloomy mood into a cheery one." Gia opened her eyes widely, but Alex said: "I have to whisper it to you for it to work, though, so lean over…" Gia did so and Alex whispered into her ear what he'd thought up. Once he was finished, a grin spread across Gia's face, making it clear she thought the idea was absolutely perfect and would work like a charm. "Let's do it…" she whispered into Alex's ear. They sashayed over to the others, and Alex asked: "Marty? Gloria? Could Gia and myself see the two of you a moment, please?" Gloria and Marty were a bit confused, but anything to distract them from their current emotional state was a godsend to them, so they shrugged and Gloria spoke for them both when she said: "Okay." They came over and Marty said: "So what is it? Did either of you want something?" "As a matter of fact, we both did." Alex answered. He'd then go up behind Marty and put his front paws on his sides, while Gia put her front paws onto Gloria's belly. "Uh, guys?" Marty asked, confused again. The equally confused once more and surprised Gloria asked: "What exactly are the two of you doing here?"

"Why, ending the sadness, that's what." Alex replied. "With your help." Gia added in. Subsequently, Alex tickled Marty all over his sides and up and down his belly, while Gia also tickled Gloria everywhere on her belly and also in her belly button, sides and underarms. Both Marty and Gloria fell to the ground laughing, at which point Alex flipped Marty over to have a better amount of access to his belly, while Gia had an even easier time doing all she'd been an instant before doing, and more rapidly and thoroughly, too. Here's the laughter that was heard and immediately alerted everyone else in this lavish enclosure of a paradise cage.

Marty was going: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEX , STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT! THAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" But Alex replied: "Not a chance, Marty! I ain't gonna stop until all of the gloom in this cage has been turned to glee, and seeing as how I can tell everyone was just alerted to this, it seems to be working so far! We're gonna keep it up until it's fully worked!" Gloria burst out in laughter the words: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAT THIS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAINAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA, CAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUTAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After the last two times she'd been tickled, first by Alex and then by Marty and Vitaly, she was of the belief that her tickle torment times were finally over. But Gloria could not have been more wrong, as Gia was making only too blatant to her. Gia responded: "Nuh-Uh, cute and chunky! It won't stop until every last drop of unhappiness is kaput, and that might take a while, so I hope you like laughing!"

"I say!" Florrie exclaimed. "A tickle fest from Alex and Gia to Marty and Gloria?" "Well now, I for one think it's hilarious." Zuba told her. "And anything that can brighten the mood and cheer any or all of us up is a must right now, so let's see if this works." Melman told them. "For let me tell you, Alex is skilled at tickling, and I think that Gia is, too, from the looks of this." "So if this doesn't destroy our depression, nothing will, comrades." Vitaly spoke. Thus, they decided they'd at least give it a try. Marty, as Alex switched from tickling him with his paws to tickling him with his tail, once more up, down and around his belly, let out: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHALP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS, GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYS! DOHOHOHOHOHON'T JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAST STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND THAHAHAHAHAHAHARE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATCH! MAHAHAHAHAKE THIS STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OP!" And Gloria, when Gia did much the same to her belly with her tail, laughed while Gia's tail tickled every inch of her fat, flabby, soft, beautiful, sexy and squishy blimp of a belly: "CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON , EHEHEHEHEHEHEVERYBOHOHODY! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE AHAHAHAHAHALEX AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND GIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OP TICKLING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS!"

"We're sorry, love, but no can do." Melman told his gigantic girthed girlfriend. Then Stefano said: "I'm afraid we have to see if this can end our depression along with that of Alex, Gia and the two of you tickle targets. So we can't do anything but watch and find out. We are all very sorry indeed, but it's the only path we can follow here." Marty, just as Alex was using his claws to lightly brush down his belly and tickle him further in circles, horizontal lines and vertical lines, exploded into all the louder and harder laughter with: "HAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHE SEHEHEHEHEHERIOHOHOHOHOHOHOH OHOUSAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" By now, tears were coming out of Marty's eyes from so much laughing, and Gloria was having tears flow out of her eyes from endless laughter, as well. She was letting loose: "OHOHOHOH MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO D! THIS ISN'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAPENNING!" Gia then lightly ran her claws over Gloria's belly and in and out of her belly button, plus she'd also run them gently across her armpits and down her sides. Gloria bellowed between lots of laughs: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE THIS ISN'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPENING! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The viewing crowd was starting to crack up, and Alex told Gia: "Okay, love, I do believe it's tongue time just now!" "As do I, lover. As do I." Gia replied in agreement, and sure enough, Alex licked Marty up, down and across his belly and back again over and over, while Gia did the same thing to Gloria, also over and over. In the latter case, Gia was certain also to wiggle her tongue in and out, along with around and about, Gloria's belly button. This was driving Marty and Gloria more nuts than they'd already been driven, and that was saying a lot. Marty let out: "WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO T THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHANYTHING BUT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As for Gloria, she erupted into higher levels of laughter as she cried: "GAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO ! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONGUE AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AIN! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND TICKLING, BUT LEAST OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOF AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALL THE TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHN GUE LICKING TICKLINGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

By the time Alex and Gia finished licking their respective selected victims, the viewing crowd was snickering and giggling instead of starting to crack up, so they were clearly going in the right direction. "Okay, time to end this on the note we mean to end it on, and on the note it should be ended on, Gia, my dear! I do believe you know what that means." Alex told his gal pal. "I most certainly do, Alex, my darling!" Gia nodded. "And I'm as ready and eager for it as you are!" "What are they talking about, Gloria?" Marty asked Gloria, who replied: "Oh, no…I know this part…it's happened to me twice now. And ironically once to Gia, during the last time it happened to me back at that circus. THEY'RE GOING TO TICKLE US WITH EVERY WAY THEY USE TO TICKLE US AT ONCE." Her eyes widened, and now so did Marty's, with the zebra going: "NO, NO, NO! Come on, you've had your fun!" "Yeah, let us up!" Gloria begged. "Forgive us, but we just can't do that." Alex told them. "We started this, and we're going to see it finished." Gia added. "Especially since we don't have a fully cheered up crowd or fully nicely brightened mood yet. When we do, that's when we stop, and not a second before." As both of the feisty felines said this, they had their paws and tails positioned for their upcoming jobs, and now that they'd finished replying, they got their tongues ready for that, too.

In the next instant, Alex was tickling Marty with his fingers, claws, tail tuft and tongue all over his belly and sides, and also went for Marty's underarms. Gia was tickling Gloria upon every square inch of her paunch, navel, armpits and ribs, and neither Marty nor Gloria could do a single thing other than laugh outright and nonstop. Both were laughing at the same precise time: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA! TWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA AHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That did it. As more floods of tears than ever came out of Marty's eyes and Gloria's eyes, and as both of them suddenly peed themselves from laughing so hard, so long, so loud and so, so much, laughter was also elicited from Vitaly, Florrie, Zuba, Stefano and Melman, all of whom, at this point, were beyond cheered up and they fell to the ground. All of them were paralyzed with helpless and hysterical laughter at the hilarious sight they were seeing, and now Alex and Gia at last could not help but explode into nonstop, incessant and uncontrollable laughter themselves. In the end, when Alex and Gia finally stopped, Marty and Gloria took quite some time to stop their long blue streak of laughter. They were red in the face by now and the spots they'd been tickled on were almost pink. Heck, their sides hurt, they were laughing so much. But when everyone all finally recovered from laughing, they could all tell they were feeling much happier and nothing short of cheered up and that Alex and Gia's plan had worked like a dream. Zuba told them: "Oh, Alex, Gia, I speak for all of us when I say you destroyed the downness in here completely! Well done, both of you! That was beyond hilarious! Thank you for eliminating the upset in full!" Then Florrie said: "I think this is going to be with us for weeks on end, at least!" "Yeah, some a whole lot more than others!" Marty commented. "But hey, at least it was for a good cause and it did all those cats intended it to!" "Plus, I can't help but admit…" Gloria remarked. "The tickling you two gave us wasn't half bad! In fact, we liked it!" "Ah, we're glad to hear it!" Gia said. "Man, I come up with the best ideas, don't I?" asked Alex joyfully. "Da, you most certainly do, that is for sure, tsoravich." Vitaly said to them. Stefano would go: "And now that we say ciao to the gloom in this place, I think we have a lovely new life in this lavish new home of ours to look forward to here!" "We sure do!" Melman spoke as he went over to Gloria and hugged her and vice versa. "I think we can all agree that forever has now begun!" Alex told them before he and Gia kissed and Zuba and Florrie both embraced him and Gia and also kissed one another. Finally, for the icing on the cake, Melman and Gloria kissed and Vitaly, Marty and Stefano just lay back and relaxed as they looked to the bright, beautiful afternoon sky which signified the current mood and the all new life they were now in.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone!


End file.
